Question: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{3t + 6}{2t - 2} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2t - 2$ $ 3t + 6 = \dfrac{2t - 2}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(3t + 6) = 2t - 2 $ $30t + 60 = 2t - 2$ $28t + 60 = -2$ $28t = -62$ $t = -\dfrac{62}{28}$ Simplify. $t = -\dfrac{31}{14}$